1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, lithography apparatus, and method of manufacturing an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multilayering of circuit patterns is advancing as the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases. When the multilayering of circuit patterns thus advances, circuit patterns are stacked on a substrate such as a wafer, so distortions produced during stacking accumulate and warp the substrate.
If the substrate thus warps, a substrate stage cannot normally hold the substrate when transferring a pattern to the substrate by a lithography apparatus. This poses problems that, for example, the transfer sequence stops, or it is impossible to accurately align the substrate and an original. Therefore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-284434 and 2003-234392 have disclosed a method of reducing the warpage of a substrate by pressing the peripheral portion of the substrate against the substrate stage by using a pressing member.
Recently, in order to align a substrate and original within a short time, a lithography apparatus performs pre-alignment for detecting the center of a pattern formation region on the substrate when placing the substrate on a substrate stage, thereby matching the center of the region with a reference point of the substrate stage. In this lithography apparatus, however, if a shift occurs between the center of the region and the center of the substrate, the peripheral portion of the substrate cannot be pressed against the substrate stage by a pressing member without taking account of this shift. As a consequence, it may become impossible to sufficiently reduce the warpage of the substrate.